Crossing into the World of the Shadow
by Lemure Cellist
Summary: Svetlana is a Novice in the White Tower, but she has been kidnapped. This story is from the Wheel of Time series. Like many of my writings, this came from 9th grade.


Crossing into the world of the Shadow   
  
Svetlana struggled against the bonds of the OP....She could barely make a ball of light in her hands, they hadn't bothered to shield her. They had caught her in town....while she was out running errands for Aes Sedai. What's going to happen? she kept saying to herself over and over, with What do they want from me always coming after. She hadn't eaten in days....or had a chance to take a bath for that matter. Her bare feet touched the ice-cold ground when she walked from the little wooden bench that they had courteously provided for her. Svetlana ran her hands across the rusty metal bars while she embraced Saidar. As the wonderful life of it flowed through her, she tried with all her might to hold onto it....to take it and direct it, but twas useless. She had not yet learned enough to bend the bars. That's when she heard the laughter. The insane and despairing laughter that seemed to grab onto her soul and...what? It always came when she resisted....but this time there were footsteps. They weren't hurried, but echoed though the long, dark halls.....it was so maddening that she clawed at the bars in an insane attempt to get out. When she saw what had come for her....a high pitched scream rose through the halls. She looked around and finally realized it was hers.  
  
The Mydraal turned the key and agonizingly slowly opened the screechy cell door. The cold emotionless voice hissed, "Come, or be forced to come."   
  
Svetlana did not want to be taken by force by this....thingso she followed along without resistance. To be touched by it was to be touched by death in her eyes. Eyes! The creature's eyes seemed to turn her to stone. This was her first encounter with a Mydraal. Then that agonizing question went through her head before she was knocked senseless. What is to become of me?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly gaining consciousness, Svetlana noticed that she was in a large, black walled room, lit only by a few candles. She could see only the outlines of a few faces. The lighting and perhaps something more gave them an eerie effect, adding to her terror, as did the fact that she was lying on the ground. She began to scream when she saw all the Mydraal to her right. All with white lifeless faces, and a stare of death in their eyes. As she felt her voice box freeze in her throat, one of the "humans" spoke, "Svetlana....we are going to explain this to you now so that you aren't driven mad in the process. We all....worship the GLotD here. It is the only way." The voice paused and then seemed to be coming from every direction at once, and then no where, "With all he has to offer, the wonderful glory and power that you have refused." She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off, "Yes, you have been offered all this glory and power, yet refused under the influence of compulsion, you actually refused. But the GLotD does not take no for an answer, and you WILL learn this! To serve only HIM or be destroyed." The voice boomed now, "As you will learn to channel or become Trolloc meat!"   
  
"But I will not be turned to the shadow! The DARK ONE does not have any power over my will!" she protested.  
  
"Is that so? You are so arrogant to not think of the possibility that maybe you don't know ENOUGH. Perhaps YOU, a weak and measly worm, could defy the power of the Great Lord of the Dark?" he said as loud and cruel laughter echoed throughout the room.   
  
Svetlana didn't know what to do. She was now recklessly sobbing, gasping for air. But somehow managed to spit in the speaker's face. Now she couldn't breath. It was like a hand had suddenly taken hold of her heart and began to squeeze it until it would burst. She felt death coming....and then relief.  
  
"You will never show disrespect to me for I am above you. I could kill you right now if given the chance. Let us not delay in this. There are 13 Mydraal and 13 of us here....with this many we are able to turn you to the shadow like that," he said, snapping his fingers," Let us not delay this any longer. It shall be done now."  
  
Svetlana struggled in between sobs, even though she knew it was useless. A pang of complete and total despair washed through her. She felt others embrace Saidar around her, saw the incandescent glow, and thought her last thoughts, hopes and dreams....sure there will be more, but they will be for the shadow....for death. A realization came through her in the last moments....what she was about to become would mean all that she is, would die. Then she began to scream. It had begun....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Svetlana was able to "think" again, she was in a bed in a white room. She had remembered the first shocking moments of the change. Her mind had been fighting off the evil mind of her former self. No, her true purpose had finally been killing the nothing girl. The shock of the whole thing had almost completely ended. Now was the beginning of something greater, something more twisted. To serve....and gain power. A grin spread across Svetlana's lips. Yes and I must be important if they went to such measures to turn me. A different kind of laugher came from her. A more....deranged and sick laugh that was opposite the old musical kind that she seemed to vaguely remember, but she didn't care. She lived to serve, or did she have other plans? As the laugher continued she realized how insane she sounded, but that didn't bother Svetlana....  
  



End file.
